Anno Domini
Eurasia-networks.com Server IP address: mc.eurasia-networks.com Introductory Trailer The civilised world lies on its knees, a sickness wracking its body. The affliction causes a necrotising of tissues so perfectly uniform in distribution that victims take on the appearance of corpses long before death occurs due to organ failure or secondary infections. The crumbling remnants of academia swing from fatalistic resignation to maddened optimism in their addressment of what could be done to fight the sickness. The vast numbers of doctors attempting to stem the tide of infection, invariably falling victim to the malady they treat, have begun to form fanatical extermination squads whose policies are condoned by authority. A notion forms, twisting the tenets of the Hippocratic oath to say that when the oath taker is subject to the half-death of infection they are obliged to spend their lasting days attempting to destroy the source of the contagion. The paramilitary forces formed from the infected medical practicioners find themselves deigned to mete out persecution to the sufferers they were formally treating. Equipped with the leftovers of dissolved military forces, the Doctors' Militia are organised to burn all infected areas and sufferers; a campaign which stalks across blasted lands, mirroring the wave of infection in an addled attempt at backtracking all the way to some imaginary source. Extensive bombing campaigns start firestorms that incinerate whole cities. Squads of "scorched earth" units are tasked with eradicating outlying locales. The distinctive appearance of the plague doctors, the only sight originally associated with any idea of hope, often causes the confused survivors of bombing runs to rush, open armed, towards the oncoming squads. The Ulysses asteroid was the origin of an insufferable plague. The plague swept through Caecasus, left Woodstock abandoned, and wiped out the royal family of the Belkan Kings. Shortly after the plague died down, the bloodiest wars of Caecasus Regions broke out as various factions sought to gain royalty. The Elorian Fields War that ravaged Belka brought about the Shattered Empire Era, the end of which spawned the union between the nations which survives to this day. Before the Plague and the Elorian Field Wars an order was formed by King Morozov II to protect all of Belka. Once called the XIV Jager Corps, the XIV Jager Corps protects Belka without linking themselves to any one province. The Corps helps the people of Caecasus whether through force or through support. Just as there are those who act to help others, there are those who act to help themselves. The pirating Oseans act around and outside the law, keeping to their own Code of the Osea, sailing the treacherous waters around the continent. There have been times when the Oseans were gathered together as a force, and not just as small groups, and both times this happened Osean Wither Wars occurred. Little has been recorded about the First Osean Wither Wars but the second war entails of 1st Farbantian Militia Regiment gathering an armada to fight Osean divisions on the beaches, before fleeing north. In recent days, plague cases have appeared throughout the two known continents, closing passages to many areas as they are being dealt with and threatening the major cities of the two continents. The nations of the world have been threatened once more by this danger and in response to it, better equipped police and militaries have appeared. The Eurasians have been chased from the depths and the Valerians have been found in their isolated land to the East. But as new nations are found, old ones fall. Osea and Belka are falling, the plague and the people of Osea and Belka are threatened with total purge of their main cities. Since then, the Caucasus Continental Wars has become increasingly deadly. Despite the politicans attempt to regain peace, the Eurasian Armed Forces, Valerian, Phonexian and many more militarie's are engaged in a brutal war. Eurasia, ruled by the executive offices, they have increased its brutality through the use of chemical warfare and more "advanced" trench warfare, and still more stories and war crimes are revealed as the war progresses. Artwork by Keith Thompson, a HUGE inspiration for Eurasia RP: Anno Domini. Go check out his artwork!